


Fireworks

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philip has a surprise for Lukas after all that happened.





	

"Helen?" Lukas asked as he entered the sheriff's office. She turned to him from where she was talking to Tommy, raising her eyebrow. "Have you seen Philip? I've been looking for him everywhere but he doesn't answer his phone..."

"He went to the city with Gabe. Said he needed to buy something" she said, smiling to him. "He'll be back by nightfall. You can meet us back home later if you want"

"W-well, alright. Thank you" he mumbled, nodding to Tommy and Helen before walking out and grabbing his helmet. Then, he was off, going straight to his house so he could finish a few chores and make sure his dad would let him go over at Philip's later. 

It was almost New Years and he really wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend now that they were out to the world. 

Night ended up coming earlier than Lukas thought, and so he asked his father before dinner, only receiving a side look as an answer. He smiled, widely, and nodded to his father before rushing out and riding off to Philip's, already missing his boy. 

When he arrived, Gabe's car was parked, and there were several boxes outside the house. He stopped his bike next to the car, placing the helmet over it and rushing to the door. The house was empty, and the door was open. Weird. 

He looked around the perimeter as quickly as he could, his heart starting to race as he couldn't find anyone. Where was Gabe? Helen? Philip? Were they gone? But the car was there! Was it the murderer? But he was dead! Lukas took a deep breath to calm his thoughts just as someone yelled out his name. When he looked up, he saw Helen in the distance. 

"Lukas! Hey! There you are!" She said, smiling, and then nodded for him to follow. "We are at the barn, eating dinner" she explained, and he sighed in relief, following her all the way to the barn and finding Gabe and Philip siting on the grass, over a picnic blanket, staring up at the stars. When they saw Helen and Lukas approaching, both smiled, Philip brighter than Gabe, and waited for the two to sit down.

"Lukas" Philip said contently, leaning in and pecking him on the lips. Lukas reciprocated with a smile, reaching out to hold his hand. "Want to eat anything?"

"Yeah" he said softly, reaching for the picnic basket and grabbing a neatly wrapped sandwich. Philip did the same, followed by the two adults, the four of them eating in silence as they watched the sky. He liked being like that with Philip and his new family. Just silently enjoying each other's company. 

The sky was really beautiful indeed that night and for that reason only that he didn't see what was going on around him. He only noticed when he heard Gabe and Helen standing up and walking away, leaving the two of them alone. He looked at Philip curiously. 

"I have a surprise for you" he said, excitedly, and Lukas sat up straight, curious. Philip smiled widely, pecking Lukas before jumping up and rushing behind the barn. He returned not a minute later, jumping next to Lukas and staring at the sky. 

"What now?" Lukas asked, and Philip just nodded to the sky, holding the blond's hand and leaning against him. He chuckled, nodding at his boyfriend before looking up and enjoying the view. Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a loud ringing sound made way into his ear and he flinched, but the sound was quickly followed by a light cutting the air, that disappeared in the sky only to a second later explode into beautiful blue and green points of light. 

Fireworks. 

Lukas gasped as another exploded in the sky in front of them, and then another, and another. His hand tightened against Philip's, and his eyes did not move from the sky. He had never seen fireworks so close before. He had never seen how pretty they were. He pulled Philip closer as they continued exploding, the last one making a loud sound and falling like a ran of golden drops. Then, it all went silent again, and he turned his head to Philip slowly, finding the boy next to him staring expectantly at him. 

"Did you like my surprise?" He asked, and Lukas nodded, leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft and deep kiss that showed how much he had liked it. 

Sure it wasn't long before they were called to bed, but it was all worth seeing the fireworks in Philip's eyes when they pulled apart.


End file.
